Didn't they teach you Stranger Danger at school? (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: La comedia romántica sin trama y sin sentido en donde Dean envía accidentalmente un mensaje de texto a un número equivocado y se encuentra interesado en Castiel. Traducción autorizada por Homeistheimpala.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la traductora:** Pequeña historia de cinco partes escrita por la maravillosa **Homeistheimpala** y publicada originalmente en _AO3_.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones del capítulo:<p>

**Dean  
><strong>_Cas  
><em>_Sam_  
><span>**Gabriel**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

* * *

><p>12 de Agosto13 de Agosto (Domingo por la noche, Lunes por la mañana)

* * *

><p><strong>11:34 pm.<br>****Juro por DIOS. Nunca te perdonaré por esto. Nunca. Llora hasta que te duermas, hijodeputa.**

_11:35 pm.  
><em>_Lo siento?_

**11:37 pm.  
><strong>**Lo sientes? Espera a que llegue a casa. Te MATARÉ.**

_11:40 pm.  
><em>_Eso suena… agresivo. Como sea, creo que tienes el número equivocado._

**11:53 pm.  
><strong>**Joder. Mierda, lo siento tanto. Eso era para mi hermano. Él me dio este teléfono de mierda al que le gusta ser tocado y chocó mi auto contra un poste y lo odio tanto y creo que debería dejar de hablar ahora.**

_11:55 pm.  
><em>_Te refieres a un iPhone? Deberías agradecerle a tu hermano. Además, no hay problema. Siempre y cuando no seas un asesino en serie._

**11:56 pm.  
><strong>**Un asesino serial no soy. Lo opuesto, en realidad. Me gano la vida atrapándolos. Espera, tú eres un asesino en serie?**

_11.58 pm.  
><em>_No te lo diría si lo fuera._

**00:00  
><strong>**Touché. Normalmente le hablas a las personas que te envían mensajes accidentalmente?**

_00:04 am.  
><em>_Me diviertes. Si tengo que leer una intolerable idea más de una 'persona religiosa', me dispararé._

**00:05 am.  
><strong>**Te irás al infierno por eso, he escuchado.**

_00:06 am.  
><em>_Mejor que lo que sea que tengo aquí._

**00:07 am.  
><strong>**Oh, aflicciones de medianoche. Así que eres un… escritor?**

_00:07 am.  
><em>_Nope._

**00:08 am.  
><strong>**Un cura?**

_00:09 am.  
><em>_Ew, no._

_00:10 am.  
><em>_Quiero decir, no. No soy mi padre._

**00:12 am.  
><strong>**Ajá! Entonces tu padre es un cura?**

_0:13 am.  
><em>_No deberías estar durmiendo? O trabajando?_

**00:14 am.  
><strong>**Papeleo. Me suicidaría, excepto que eso sería estúpido.**

_00:17 am.  
><em>_Las personas que se suicidan no son estúpidas._

**00:19 am.  
><strong>**Lo sé, la vida es estúpida.**

_00:20 am.  
><em>_Aflicciones de medianoche?_

**00:23 am.  
><strong>**Oh, já já. Tengo que trabajar ahora, extraño.**

_00:25 am.  
><em>_Ten una buena vida, extraño._

* * *

><p>15 de Agosto (Miércoles)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>04:38 pm.<br>****Eres un maestro?**

_04:50 pm.  
><em>_No te enseñaron tus maestros a no hablar con extraños en la escuela?_

**04:51 pm.  
><strong>**Me gradué hace como 12 años, quizás lo hicieron.**

_04:52 pm.  
><em>_Así que estás a final de tus veintes?_

**04:59 pm.  
><strong>**…****Astuto. Reportero?**

_05:01 pm.  
><em>_Tu última suposición estuvo más cerca._

**05:02 pm.  
><strong>**Un… maestro? Becario! En… Escrituras?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>05:02 pm.<br>****CAS, HIJO DE PERRA, POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS?**

_05:03 pm.  
><em>_Honestamente, Gabriel, no voy a ir al bar._

**05:05 pm.  
><span>****JODER, POR QUÉ NO?**

_05:07 pm.  
><em>_Primero, deja de escribir todo con mayúsculas; no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Segundo, es miércoles. Tengo que trabajar mañana._

**05:10 pm.  
><span>****TE ODIO.**

* * *

><p><em>05:11 pm.<br>__Lo siento. Mi hermano no me dejaba en paz. No, no soy un becario. Por favor. Enseño en un bachillerato._

**05:12 pm.  
><strong>**Qué quería? Así que… eres un maestro.**

_05:14 pm.  
><em>_Los maestros son de secundaria. Soy un profesor. Quería embriagarse en el Harvelle. Es un idiota._

**05:15 pm.  
><strong>**Misma diferencia. Es menor? Espera, lo de Harvelle? Como, el Restaurante de la Carretera de Ellen Harvelle?**

_05:16 pm.  
><em>_…__Si._

**05:18 pm.  
><strong>**Vivimos en la misma ciudad. Incómodo.**

_05:20 pm.  
><em>_Si._

* * *

><p>17 de Agosto (Viernes)<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>07:39 am.<br>__Espera, déjame entender esto. Has estado hablando cómodamente con un completo extraño, género, nombre, edad desconocida y ahora te sientes extraño hablándole porque viven en la misma ciudad?_

**07:40 am.  
><strong>**Esencialmente.**

_07:41 am.  
><span>__Eres un idiota._

**07:43 am.  
><strong>**Cállate. Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo dije. Adiós, me voy a trabajar.**

_07:47 am.  
><span>__Tengo que estar en la corte en media hora, así que escúchame bien. Habla con él. Honestamente, ustedes siguen siendo extraños. Así que viven en la misma ciudad. Eso estará bien para cuando decidas profesarle tu amor eterno. Ahora deja de actuar como una chica ansiosa de 16 años. Idiota._

**07:50 am.  
><strong>**Perra.**

* * *

><p>18 de Agosto (Sábado)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>01:59 am.<br>****Te necesito como una flor necesita el sol en invierno.**

_02:01 am.  
><em>_Si es invierno, las flores no necesitan la luz del sol. Están muertas._

**02:02 am.  
><strong>**Morboso. Pero te ampppppp**

**Disculpa a mi hermano. Es un alce.**

_02:05 am.  
><em>_No sé que sacar de esto._

**02:06 am.  
><strong>**Dean está lanzando ataques de perra rabiosa porque estoy hablando contigo. Ese es el nombre del sujeto con el que has estado hablando. Dean. Yo soy Sam.**

_02:07 am.  
><em>_El hermano que chocó su auto contra un poste, asumo?_

**02:08 am.  
><strong>**Bien, no la mejor primera impresión. Te agradaría más si te dijera que soy un abogado?**

_02:10 am.  
><em>_Obviamente tú no eres como tu hermano cuando se trata de divulgar información._

**02:11 am.  
><strong>**Bueno, Dean es un poco-**

**Qué tal, extraño.**

_02:13 am.  
><em>_Dean._

**02:21 am.  
><strong>**Extraño? Disculpa por la respuesta tardía, tuve que noquear a mi hermano.**

_02:22 am.  
><em>_Castiel._

**02:24 am.  
><strong>**Qué? Esa es una palabra en clave o algo?**

_02:25 am.  
><em>_Es mi nombre._

**02:25 am.  
><strong>**Oh. OH!**

_02:26 am.  
><em>_Si._

* * *

><p><em><span>09:41 am.<br>__De nada._

* * *

><p><em>06:23 pm.<br>__Me arrestarías si asesino a alguien?_

**06:23 pm.  
><strong>**Si. Quién sería?**

_06:24 pm.  
><em>_Mi hermano._

**06:25 pm.  
><strong>**El que quería que fueras a lo de Harvelle?**

_06:27 pm.  
><em>_No, el que me llama al trabajo y me da el discurso anual de "Ven a casa, Castiel, o enfrenta mi ira."_

**06:28 pm.  
><strong>**Su ira? Eso suena… ira?!**

_06:29 pm.  
><em>_Necesito un trago._

**06:30 pm.  
><strong>**Mira el lado positivo; si es anual, su ira aún no ha llegado.**

_06:31 pm.  
><em>_Lo hará. Y moriré._

**06:31 pm.  
><strong>**Entonces lo arrestaré.**

_06:32 pm.  
><em>_Entonces estaré muerto._

**06:34 pm.  
><strong>**Entonces veré tu cuerpo desnudo en la morgue.**

_06:34 pm.  
><em>_Crudo._

**06:35 pm.  
><strong>**Sabes que te encanta.**

* * *

><p>La siguiente vez que Castiel fue con Gabriel a lo de Harvelle, cuando puso los billetes al frente, Jo se los devolvió.<p>

"¿Por cuenta de la casa?"

"Por cuenta de Dean."

Castiel se quedó mirando fijamente el dinero.

* * *

><p>20 de Agosto (Lunes)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 am.<br>****Debes ser un tipo caliente.**

_11:01 am.  
><em>_Disculpa? Cómo sabes que soy un hombre?_

**11:02 am.  
><strong>**Jo no ha cerrado la boca acerca de ti y tus 'profundos ojos azules'.**

_11:03 am.  
><em>_Estoy halagado. En un sentido espeluznante._

**11:04 am.  
><strong>**Oh, querido señor. Por favor dime que tienes el suficiente sentido común como para no salir con ella, así puedo decirle y ella me dejará comer en paz.**

_11:05 am.  
><em>_Oh, Dios. Qué edad tiene?_

**11:07 am.  
><strong>**Cárcel(1).**

_11:07 am.  
><em>_Dile que soy al menos 10 años mayor que ella. Como una cuestión de hechos, dile que soy gay._

**11:09 am.  
><strong>**Hecho y hecho. Lo eres?**

_11:10 am.  
><em>_Si._

**11:10 am.  
><strong>**De acuerdo.**

_11:11 am.  
><em>_Eso te molesta?_

**11:12 am.  
><strong>**Honestamente, lo único que está molestándome ahora es el hecho de que no hay suficiente queso en mi hamburguesa.**

_11:15 am.  
><em>_De acuerdo._

**11:20 am.  
><strong>**Dios, Cas, no, no me importa si eres gay o lo que sea. Puedo comer mi hamburguesa con tu ataque ansioso de lado?**

_11:21 am.  
><em>_Yo no me pongo 'ansioso'._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> La palabra original era _Jailbait_, que se utiliza para denominar a personas jóvenes con suficiente edad para mantener relaciones sexuales, pero sin la edad legal para consentirlas (menos de 18, creo).


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

><p>24 de Agosto (Viernes por la noche)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>11:54 pm.<br>****0dio a mui padtrew**

_11:55 pm.  
><em>_Yo ni siquiera conocí nunca a mi padre._

**11:57 pm.  
><strong>**Moiu psadrew ersa uniduiota.**

_11:57 pm.  
><em>_Dean, estás bien?_

_11:59 pm.  
><em>_Dean?_

_/Llamada entrante; 11:59 pm./_

_"__¿Dean?"_

**"****¿Cas? ¡Cas! Oh, wow, tienes una buena voz. Toda… sexy."**

_"__Dean, ¿estás ebrio?"_

**"****¡No! Si. Quizás. ¿Te dije que tu voz es asombrosa?"**

_"__Dean, pásale el teléfono a Ellen o Jo."_

**"****JOOOOO, JOJO. JOCELYN. ¿Qué- qué quieres decir con que ese no es tu ****nombre completo? Aquí, Cas quiere hablar contigo."**

"¿Hola?"

_"__¿Hola? ¿Jo?"_

"¿Si?"

_"__¿Hay alguien con Dean?"_

"¿Celoso?"

_"__Jo."_

"No, maldición. Está volando solo. Y malditamente ebrio."

_"__Correcto. Mantenlo ahí. Y mantenlo… seguro."_

"No puedo hacer mucho contra sus demonios personales."

* * *

><p>Dean se despertó con una horrible resaca, un dulce y una tableta a su lado, acompañados de agua y un mensaje en su teléfono.<p>

_01:35 am.  
><em>_Espero que Gabriel te haya llevado seguro hasta tu casa._

Dean agarró la almohada más cercana y la presionó sobre su adolorida cabeza.

* * *

><p>25 de Agosto (Sábado)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>08:03 am.<br>****Gracias, Cas. Mi cabeza duele como una perra.**

_08:04 am.  
><em>_Seguro, Dean._

**08:05 am.  
><strong>**Oh, Dios, que te dije anoche?**

_08:07 am.  
><em>_No mucho, Dean. Solo que tenía una voz maravillosa y que odiabas a tu padre._

**08:09 am.  
><strong>**Hijo de perra.**

* * *

><p><strong>06:16 pm.<br>****Qué estás haciendo?**

_06:17 pm.  
><em>_Estoy dividido entre terminar la lectura que se supone debo hacer antes de que el semestre comience y solo, ni siquiera lo sé._

**06:17 pm.  
><strong>**Ver Casa Erótica? ;)**

_06:18 pm.  
><em>_Casa Erótica me aburre._

**06:19 pm.  
><strong>**En serio?**

_06:19 pm.  
><em>_En serio._

**06:21 pm.**

**Entonces, qué haces para masturbarte? **

_06:22 pm.  
><em>_En serio, Dean?_

**06:24 pm.  
><strong>**En serio, Cas.**

_06:25 pm.  
><em>_Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo._

**06:26 pm.  
><strong>**Oh, lo haré.**

* * *

><p>27 de Agosto (Lunes)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>03:03 pm.<br>****Sam dice que probablemente debería decirte.**

_03:04 pm.  
><em>_Decirme qué?_

**03:06 pm.  
><strong>**Yo, uh. No soy exactamente heterosexual.**

**03:07 pm.  
><strong>**Cas?**

**03:15 pm.  
><strong>**Cas, estás ahí?**

_03:16 pm.  
><em>_Si, lo siento, estaba cocinando. Dean, eres gay?_

**03:17 pm.  
><strong>**No! No, yo solo, soy bi, de acuerdo?**

_03:18 pm.  
><em>_De acuerdo._

**03:18 pm.  
><strong>**De acuerdo. Bien.**

_03:20 pm.  
><em>_Hice algo de pie. Podría enviarte un poco?_

_03:21 pm.  
><em>_No tenemos que encontrarnos ni nada. Podría solo enviártelo a tu oficina. Es alrededor de tu hora de almuerzo, verdad?_

**03:22 pm.  
><strong>**Cásate conmigo?**

_03:24 pm.  
><em>_No._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Voy a subir dos capítulos hoy porque este era demasiado cortito.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 04:01 pm./_

**"****Mierda, Cas, esto está impecable. Esto es sacrílego. ¿Le vendiste tu alma al diablo o algo?"**

_"__¿Dean? Qué, no. ¿Gracias?"_

**"****Oh, ¿no suenas halagado? Me gusta."**

_"__Cállate. Solo no estaba esperando que llamaras tan de repente."_

**"…"**

_"__Basta."_

**"****¿Basta con qué?"**

_"__Sonreír. Sé que lo haces."_

**"****¿Quién dice 'sonreír' de todas formas? Estaba simplemente riendo porque eres adorable."**

_"__¿Tienes un flechazo conmigo, Dean Winchester?"_

**"****Quizás lo tenga."**

_"__O quizás solo te gusta mi pie."_

**"****¿Por qué? Jamás me atrevería."**

_"__¿Qué?"_

**"****No lo sé, algo que escucho decir a las señoras mayores en las películas. Oye, deja de reírte. ¿Quién era el chico que enviaste, de todas formas?"**

_"__El hijo del vecino. Lo soborné con dulces."_

**"****Sabes, puedo adivinar donde vive."**

_"__Pero no lo harás."_

**"****No lo haré."**

* * *

><p>28 de Agosto (Martes)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>01:02 am.<br>****Acabo de imaginarte desnudo en mi cama. Lo cual es raro porque ni siquiera sé cómo luces.**

_01:02 am.  
><em>_Dean._

**01:03 am.  
><strong>**Sabes que me amas.**

_01:05 am.  
><em>_En qué me he metido?_

**01:06 am.  
><strong>**Oye! Estoy ofendido!**

_01:07 am.  
><em>_Vete a dormir, Dean._

**01:08 am.  
><strong>**De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dios. Era una broma.**

_06:00 am.  
><em>_Oh, Dios. Lo siento, de acuerdo?_

_06:01 am.  
><em>_No quise echarte(1) ni nada de eso._

_06:02 am.  
><em>_Al menos no en ese sentido._

_06:04 am.  
><em>_Oh, Jesús, alguien aleje este teléfono de mí._

_/Llamada entrante; 06:07 am./_

_"__¿Dean?"_

**"****Cas, envíame un mensaje más acerca de cuánto lo sientes y te acabaré."**

_"__Claro. Si, de acuerdo, no te molestaré nuevamente, no quise-"_

**"****Cas, basta. Yo estaba actuando inapropiadamente, lo entiendo, y tú no tienes que disculparte."**

_"__De acuerdo. Deberías volver a dormir, Dean, suenas exhausto." _

**"****También tú, cómo es que no estás durmiendo?"**

_"__Yo, um. Tengo este… problema. Insomnio. Me dormiré como a las 9 o algo."_

**"…"**

_"__¿Dean? ¿Estás dormido? Bien, Castiel, pregunta estúpida-"_

**"¿****Qué? no. Si, yo solo, um, ¿quieres hablar? Hasta que te duermas. No me gusta como suena que te quedes solo, simplemente sentado en la cama."**

_"__Estaba viendo una película."_

**"****Oh, lo siento."**

_"__Se terminó."_

**"****Lo siento, ¿quién rompió con quién?"**

_"__¡Dean!"_

**"¿****Qué? ¡Te hice reír!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**-y ahora está en su último año en Stanford. Ustedes se llevarían realmente bien y- uh, ¿Cas?"**

_"__Mhph."_

**"****Shh. Está bien. Vuelve a dormir."**

_"__Quédate."_

**"****Sabes, me recuerdas algo a Sammy cuando él tenía como 5."**

_"__Mhmm. Cállate."_

* * *

><p><em>11:09 am.<br>__Oh, Dios, cuánto tiempo estuviste en la línea?_

**11:10 am.  
><strong>**No lo sé, me dormí y cuando desperté cerca de las 10, ya había colgado.**

_11:11 am.  
><em>_De acuerdo. Lo siento si fue todo… tierno._

**11:13 am.  
><strong>**Cursi? Tienes suerte de que me gustes tanto. Y acabas de decir tierno?**

_11:15 am.  
><em>_No soy una persona mañanera, bien?_

**11:16 am.  
><strong>**Cómo puedes ser un maestro y no ser una persona mañanera?**

_11:16 am.  
><em>_Profesor._

**11:20 am.  
><strong>**Delicado. Bueno, debo irme y comenzar mi día y aparecer con una buena excusa de por qué no fui a trabajar esta mañana. Hablamos más tarde, cariño.**

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 02:00 pm./_

**"****¿Es en serio?"**

_"__Tómalo como una disculpa por hacerte llegar tarde."_

**"****¿Estás tratando de envenenarme, Cas?"**

_"__Oh, Dios, realmente está tan malo?"_

**"****No te ofendas, tu repostería es divina pero, um, ¿tu cocina? No tanto. ¿Por qué está tan salado?"**

_"__Para, uh, ¿alejar a los demonios?"_

**"****Que considerado de tu parte."**

_"__Oh, Dios, era una nueva receta y estaba aburrido y lo siento mucho-"_

**"****Está bien. Fue considerado, realmente nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí antes."**

_"__De acuerdo. Bien, de acuerdo."_

**"****Bueno, querido, tengo trabajo que hacer, y estoy seguro de que tú tienes que hacer también. Estaré en casa a eso de las 10, cariño."**

_"__¿10?"_

**"****Te amo, muack, muack."**

_"__Dea-"_

* * *

><p><strong>10:49 pm.<br>****Realmente tienes una maravillosa voz de sexo.**

_10:50 pm.  
><em>_Estamos de vuelta a esto?_

**10:51 pm.  
><strong>**Quieres volver a esto? Porque, maldición, puedo hacerte gritar como nunca antes.**

_10:51 pm.  
><em>_Dean!_

_10:52 pm  
><em>_Y esa fue una cita horrible._

**10:53 pm.  
><strong>**Ahórrame esa mierda, eres gay, yo estoy echando humo y caliente justo ahora y sé el efecto que puedo tener en la gente.**

_10:54 pm.  
><em>_Estás borracho?_

**10:55 pm.  
><strong>**Sueno borracho para ti?**

_10:57 pm.  
><em>_Si._

**10:59 pm.  
><strong>**Así que quizás tenía /un poco/ para beber. Demándame, es mi día libre. Así que, vamos a sextear o qué?**

_00:00 pm.  
><em>_Dean, no voy a… 'sextear' contigo._

_/Llamada entrante; 00:00 pm./_

**"****Sírvete."**

_"__¡Dean!"_

**"****¿Qué? Tú dijiste sin sextear."**

_"__El sexo telefónico no está tampoco en el menú."_

**"****Heh, lo veremos."**

_"__Dean, no eres tú mismo. Vete a dormir."_

**"****No. Estoy caliente como la mierda y mi 'cita' acaba de huir porque no pude ponerme duro, porque en todo lo que puedo pensar cuando cierro los ojos es en tu jodida voz, así que por favor."**

_"__Dean."_

**"****Cas, ¿qué llevas puesto?"**

_"__¿Qué?"_

**"****Ropa, vestimenta, ¿qué tienes sobre tu sexy cuerpo?"**

_"__Dean, no tienes manera de saber si soy físicamente atractivo."_

**"****La voz sexual lo compensa."**

_"__Mi voz es perfectamente normal. Ahora vete a dormir."_

**"****Pero Cas-"**

_"__A la cama, Dean. Ahora."_

**"****¡Ahora estás hablando con sentido!"**

_"__Sabes lo que quiero decir."_

**"****De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo a tu manera. Pero no me gusta irme a dormir con mi ropa puesta, ¿a ti te gusta dormir con tu ropa puesta, Cas?"**

_"__Quítatela entonces. Voy a colgar."_

**"****Cas, ¿por qué eres tan idiota conmigo?"**

_"__No lo soy, tú eres sencillamente-"_

**"****AW JODER… ¡MIERDA!"**

_"__¿Qué es ahora?"_

**"****Estaba tratando de meterme en mis bóxer pero me caí por las escaleras."**

_"__Jesús, Dean. ¿Estás bien?"_

**"****Mi muslo duele."**

_"__Estoy seguro de que estás exagerando."_

**"****¿Quizás podrías besarlo para que no doliera?"**

_"__No voy a besar tu pene, Dean."_

**"****No es mi pene, es mi- ¿por qué no?"**

_"__Estoy a kilómetros de ti."_

**"****¿Y ese es el único problema? Es bueno saberlo."**

_"__Maldición, Dean."_

**"****No contestaste mi pregunta."**

_"__¿Qué pregunta?"_

**"****¿Qué llevas puesto, Cas?"**

_"…"_

**"****Te estoy imaginando con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Y pantalones negros."**

_"__La corbata es azul. Dicen que combina con mis ojos."_

**"****Veo que finalmente estás conmigo."**

_"__No dije que yo-"_

**"****Acabo de sentarme en mi cama. Me deshice de mis pantalones. Ahora son los bóxer y una camiseta."**

_"__¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"_

**"****Para ponerte duro."**

_"…"_

**"****¿Ya estás duro, Cas?"**

_"__Ni siquiera sé cómo luces."_

**"****¿Debería enviarte una foto?"**

_"__Dean, yo-"_

_"…"_

**"****¿Te gustó?"**

_"__¿Por qué te quitaste tu camiseta? ¿Por qué posas como una estrella porno?"_

**"****¿Te gustó? Te gustó."**

_"__Me… quizás."_

**"****Ahora me debes algunas fotos sexys, Cassie."**

_"__No me llames como si fuera una chica."_

**"****Lo siento, señor. Así que, ¿qué tal esas fotos?"**

_"__¿Algún pedido?"_

**"****Desabotona tu camisa."**

_"__Dean."_

**"****Tú preguntaste."**

_"__¡Bien!"_

**"****Cas."**

_"__¿Qué?"_

**"****Caaaaaaas."**

_"__¿Qué es, Dean?"_

**"****Comería chocolate de tu pecho."**

_"__Jesús, Dean."_

**"****¿Ya estás duro?"**

_"__¿Lo estás tú?"_

**"****Sería duro no estar duro, si sabes lo que quiero decir."**

_"__¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

**"****Estoy mirando fijamente a tus profundos ojos azules y tengo una mano en mis bóxer. ¿Qué hay de ti?"**

_"__Se está poniendo caliente aquí. Voy a quitarme la camisa."_

**"****Si. Has eso. Imagina que yo la estoy quitando. Con mis dientes. Y luego tus pantalones. Imagina que mi lengua está sobre tu pezón derecho." **

_"__¿Por qué derecho?"_

**"****Es más fácil sostenerte, mientras mi mano se está metiendo dentro de tus bóxer."**

_"…"_

**"****¿Cas? ¿Cas? ¿Ya estás duro?"**

_"__Tu mano está dentro de mis bóxer."_

**"****¿Y?"**

_"__Por supuesto que estoy duro."_

**"****Bien."**

_"__¿Dean?"_

**"****¿Uhum?"**

_"__Tu cita. ¿Ella era sexy?"_

**"****No tan sexy como tú."**

_"__¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella? Exactamente."_

**"****No lo recuerdo… Estábamos besándonos contra un muro, creo. Entonces ella quitó mis pantalones y me tomó en su boca. Luego huyó."**

_"__¿Porque eras demasiado sexy para ella?"_

**"****Quizás. Y quizás porque yo no estaba duro. Quizás porque ella no eras tú."**

_"__¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te acorralara contra un muro?"_

**"****Caliente."**

_"__Imagínalo."_

**"****Maldición, Cas, eres sexy cuando hablas sucio. Controlado y todo."**

_"__¿Te gusta eso?"_

**"****Si."**

_"__Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el macho alfa."_

**"****Haría una excepción por ti."**

_"__¿Y te gustaría que estuviera de rodillas frente a ti?"_

**"****Maldición, Cas, solo arrodíllate."**

_"__¿Dónde están tus manos, Dean?"_

**"****¿Puedo- puedo ponerlas en tu cabello?"**

_"__No hagas preguntas estúpidas."_

**"****Si, Cas, de acuerdo. ¿Ahora qué?"**

_"__Dijiste que solo tenías puesto tus bóxer, ¿correcto?"_

**"****¿Si?"**

_"__Imagina entonces que te los estoy quitando."_

**"****Dios, si."**

_"__¿Se han ido, Dean?"_

**"****Uhuhm."**

_"__Tomaré eso como un 'si'. Ahora, imagina que me incorporo frente a ti. Soy una o dos pulgadas más bajo que tú. Me inclino, mi aliento en tu cuello. Ni siquiera estoy tocándote aún. ¿Estás duro, Dean?"_

**"****Mierda, Cas."**

_"__Dean. ¿Estás duro? ¿Dolorosamente duro?"_

**"****Oh, Dios, si."**

_"__Bien. Bien. Me estoy inclinando más cerca, aún sin tocar. Presiono mis labios contra tu cuello."_

**"****Mis manos van alrededor de tu cuello, mis dedos en tu cabello, jalando."**

_"__Lamo tu cuello. Lo succiono. Luego tu torso. Tus pezones, oh, dios. Estoy sobre mis rodillas nuevamente."_

**"****Oh- mierda, Cas, no te detengas."**

_"__No te toques, Dean."_

**"****Argh, ¿por qué mierda no?"**

_"__Porque. Imagina mis manos trazando los huesos de tus caderas, acercándome más y más, pero no, sin tocar."_

**"****Cas. No puedo- yo- Cas, vamo-"**

_"__Shh, Dean. ¿No quieres que te toque?"_

**"****Si."**

_"__Entonces paciencia."_

**"****D-De acuerdo."**

_"__Ahora mi lengua está en tus caderas. Yendo más lejos. Sobre tu muslo. ¿Cómo se siente eso?"_

**"****Maldición, Cas. ¿Ya puedo tocarme?"**

_"__No."_

**"****Cas. Te lo suplico. Yo- No puedo controlarlo más."**

_"__¿Me estás suplicando?"_

**"****Lo estoy."**

_"__Muy bien. Voy arriba. Imagíname tocándote. Lentamente. En la base. Solo con la yema de mis dedos. Ahora tócate. Exactamente como te dije."_

**"****Finalmente. Solo dame un segundo. Sigue."**

_"__Estoy besando tus muslos. Mi mano izquierda está en tu trasero. La derecha aún está encargándose de ti. Más rápido ahora. Y un poco más fuerte. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean?"_

**"****Demonios, Cas, me estás torturando. Mi cuerpo está temblando bajo tu tacto. Por favor, sólo tómame en tu boca ya."**

_"__Paciencia. ¿Dónde están tus manos?"_

**"****Una está contra el muro. Caería sobre mis rodillas si no estuviera ahí. La otra está en tu cabello. Tensándose bajo tu tacto."**

_"__Bien."_

**"****Cas…"**

_"__¿Así que estás gimiendo por mí ahora? ¿Qué quieres, Dean?"_

**"****Mierda, Cas, ¡ya dije lo que quiero! ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?"**

_"__Te disfruto. Quiero escucharte gemir un poco más. ¿Gemirías para mí, Dean?"_

**"****Cas, Jesús, por favor."**

_"__Te estoy besando. Suave. Más y más arriba. Finalmente, alcancé tu base."_

**"****Eres perfecto, Cas, maldición, no te atrevas a parar ahora."**

_"__Escupe en tu mano, Dean."_

**"****¿Qué?" **

_"__Me escuchaste. Has lo que digo, Dean. Escupe en ella. Imagina que es mi boca. Ahora tócate. ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

**"****No creo que pueda durar mucho más."**

_"__Sigue. Te estoy succionando. Lamiendo la punta. Lentamente al principio. Luego el ritmo se va acelerando. Me estoy ayudando con una mano."_

**"****Hijo de perra, Cas, estoy cerca, voy a-"**

_"__Vamos a terminarlo entonces. Acelera. Hazlo tan rápido como puedas. No te detengas. Puedes maldecir, gritar, gemir mi nombre."_

**"****Cas, pequeño cabrón, te odio, Cas, CAS, yo- DIOS."**

_"__Dean. ¿Dean? Háblame, Dean."_

**"****Yo… Cas. He terminado. Eres mi dios del sexo personal. Gracias."**

_"__Ni siquiera lo recordarás mañana. Aún estás ebrio."_

**"****¿Y? No importa realmente. Tú lo harás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> La expresión original era _"blow you off"_ que se utiliza tanto para desestimar algo como para referirse al sexo oral. Juego de palabras intraducible (para mí al menos).


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

><p>29 de Agosto (Miércoles)<p>

_/Llamada entrante; 09:38 am./_

_"__Dean."_

**"****Santa madre de Jesús, ¿qué mierda pasó?"**

_"__Tranquilízate, Dean."_

**"****No, no, no, quiero saber por qué estoy todo pegajoso, y sintiéndome satisfecho cuando claramente recuerdo no haberme acostado anoche- mierda, anoche."**

_"__Estabas ebrio."_

**"****Mierda. Cas, mierda, lo siento tanto. Yo solo, no sé qué me vino. En realidad, estaba bastante caliente y tú eres realmente sexy y no es como si no me sintiera atraído por ti ni nada y mierda, no soy bueno hablando en la mañana. Las mañanas no son buenas para mí."**

_"__Dean, está bien. Fuimos los dos."_

**"****Tú- nosotros, sexo telefónico, Cas. SEXO TELEFÓNICO."**

_"__¿Terminaste con tu pequeño ataque de histeria? Fue algo de una vez, tú no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, ¿qué tal si olvidamos que pasó siquiera?"_

**"****Si. Si, puedo hacerlo, si."**

_"__Bien."_

**"****Bien."**

_"…"_

**"****Uh, Cas."**

_"__¿Si?"_

**"****No recuerdo mucho pero de lo que recuerdo, tú-"**

_"__¿Si?"_

**"****Estuviste realmente bien."**

_"…__Lo sé."_

* * *

><p>30 de Agosto (Jueves)<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>01:16 pm.<br>__Así que, lo que estás diciendo es que ustedes tuvieron un maravilloso sexo telefónico y ahora no quieres hablar apropiadamente con él?_

**01:17 pm.****  
><strong>**Exactamente, Sammy.**

_01:19 pm.  
><span>__A) Demasiada información, Dean. B) Una jugada imbécil._

**01:20 pm.  
><strong>**Amigo, cómo se supone que me recupere de eso? Quiero decir, fue asombroso y fue por TELÉFONO, Sam. Cada vez que hablo con él ahora, siento como si estuviera lamiendo chocolate de él.**

_01:21 pm.  
><span>__Oh, Jesús. Voy para allá._

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 06:52/_

_"__Gabriel, estoy ocupado, ¿qué quieres?"_

**"****¿Así que no quieres saber que me encontré con tu adorable amor en Harvelle?"**

_"…"_

**"****Los estoy viendo justo ahora. Apuesto que si vienes, ellos seguirán aquí. Está con su hermano, por cierto. Buenos genes en la familia, te diré eso."**

_"__Gabriel."_

**"****¿Qué? ¿Por qué tú tienes que tener toda la diversión?"**

_"__Porque yo soy más sensible."_

**"****Bueno, yo no soy el que está teniendo sexo telefónico con un extraño. Un sexy extraño, pero un extraño al fin y al cabo."**

_"…"_

**"****¿Cassy? No. De ninguna manera. De ninguna jodida manera. ¡No lo hiciste!"**

_"__No es un extraño. Conozco a Dean bastante bien."_

**"****Bien hecho, hombre. Quiero decir, no sabía que te iba eso pero ¿sabes qué? Después de todo este tiempo siendo tan conservador, era cuestión de tiempo para que te soltaras. A través del teléfono."**

_"__Por amor de Dios, Gabrie-"_

**"****¿Le puedo contar a Luke?"**

_"__NO."_

**"****¿Por favor, por favor? Vamos, ¡estará tan orgulloso de ti!"**

_"__Exacto. Luke no es exactamente el mejor modelo, Gabe." _

**"****Cállate, es el más asombroso de todos ellos. Además, gana más que Michael lo que, apuesto, fastidia a todos en nuestra familia."**

_"__Es un abogado."_

**"****Y hace su trabajo como una prostituta en el tubo."**

_"__Oh, Dios, ahora tengo esta horrible imagen en mi cabeza. Jódete, no necesitaba eso."_

**"****¿Para qué son los hermanos? De cualquier forma, ¿sexo telefónico, Cas, realmente?"**

_"__Fue… inesperado."_

**"****Creo que él saltaría sobre ti si te viera. Oye, ¿cuál es el nombre de su hermano?"**

_"__Es Sam. Y no hagas nada, Gabe."_

**"****Me conoces, Cas. Un ángel cualquiera."**

_"__Fuiste nombrado después de un arcángel."_

**"Así que, ¿qué hace este sujeto Dean para vivir?"**

_"__Es un policía."_

**"****Oh, mi Dios."**

_"__¿Qué? Gabriel. ¡Gabriel!"_

**"****Si recuerdo correctamente, querido hermano mío…"**

_"__¿Eh?"_

**"****Tienes un fetiche con los uniformes, ¿no es así?" **

_"__¿Qué? ¡No!"_

**"****Si, si lo tienes. No creas que no recuerdo la secundaria y a Jonny Ashland."**

_"__Yo- no- cierra la boca."_

**"****Que elocuente de tu parte."**

_"__¿Por qué te conciernen mis fetiches?"_

**"****¿Fetiches? ¿Cómo en plural?"**

_"…"_

**"****CASTIEL, PERVERTIDO HIJO DE PUTA."**

_"__Jódete, no tenías que gritar."_

**"****Bueno, Dean lo oyó, así que si, tenía que."**

_"__Quémate en el infierno."_

**"****Lo haré. Veo a Dean tomando su teléfono. Los dejaré a ustedes, niños, solos. ¡Adiós!"**

_"__Gab-"_

**07:15 pm.  
><strong>**Por qué está gritando tu hermano?**

_07:16 pm.  
><em>_No escuchaste por casualidad lo que estaba gritando, o si?_

**07:16 pm.  
><strong>**Ooooh, si.**

* * *

><p>1 de Septiembre (Sábado).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>01:00 am.<br>****Oye, Cas, recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste que tu hermano te llamaba cada año?**

_01:28 am.  
><em>_Lo siento, terminando mi lectura para la clase del Lunes._

**01:30 am.  
><strong>**Está bien. Y tu nombre es Castiel Novak, verdad?**

_01:31 am.  
><em>_Y tú eres Dean Winchester. A dónde apunta esto?_

**01:32 am.  
><strong>**Eso quiere decir que los Raphael y Michael Novak en las noticias son tus hermanos?**

_01:35 am.  
><em>_Oh, mi Dios._

**01:36 am.  
><strong>**Lo siento, Cas.**

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 01:35 am./_

**"****Cas, es un poco tar-"**

_"__Gabriel."_

**"****Ey, chico, qué sucede, suenas arruinado."**

_"__Las noticias, Gabriel, enciente las- las noticias."_

**"…****Ese estúpido hijo de perra."**

_"__Gabriel, tenemos que volver. Tenemos que- nosotros-"_

**"****Tranquilízate, Cas-"**

_"__¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ME CALME?"_

**"****CAS. Lo sé, de acuerdo, lo sé. Haré algunas llamadas, averiguar en qué hospital están, tú empaca tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Cas, ¿lo tienes?"**

_"__Si. Si, lo entiendo."_

**"****Está bien. Bien."**

_"__¿Gabriel?"_

**"****¿Si?"**

_"__Qué si-"_

**"****No lo hagas, Cas. Simplemente no. Sabes que eso no es verdad."**

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 01:45 am./_

**"****Maldición, Cas, podrías haber contestado el teléfono, estaba preocupado."**

_"__Yo- estaba hablando con Gabriel. Nos estamos yendo."_

**"****De acuerdo. Estás- Cas, ¿estás bien?"**

_"…"_

**"****¿Cas?"**

_"__No. Pude haberlo detenido, pude-"_

**"****Cas, vamos, no hay ninguna forma de que pudieras haberlo detenido, o sabido."**

_"__Yo sabía. Sabía que iban a estar en ese auto. No hubieran estado en ese auto si no hubiera sido por mí."_

**"****Cas, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(1) Mensaje: Gabriel<span>**

**01:47 am.  
><span>****Luke va en camino, están en el Hospital Mary Grace. Te recogeré en 15.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Um, yo, ellos venían por mí, Dean. Seguían llamándome y yo me enojé después de que Raphael comenzara a gritarme e ignoré sus llamadas, y tenía estos mensajes de voz y de texto y ellos solo querían hablar, sabía que algo estaba mal pero yo no- oh, dios, no respondí y el último decía que iban a venir por mí y que yo- yo necesitaba ir a casa lo más pronto posible pero lo ignoré y ahora, Dean, ellos, joder, se han ido."_

**"****Oye, oye. Eso no lo hace tu culpa, Cas. Tenías una razón para mantenerte alejado de ellos, ellos no han sido de lo mejor contigo en el pasado. Te echaron."**

_"__Lo sé, Jesús, Dean, lo sé pero yo solo, no puedo frenarlo. Yo- ellos son mis hermanos, Dean. Sigo amándolos y, demonios, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo, tendré una descompensación, sé que la tendré-"_

**"****De acuerdo, escucha, Cas. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Quizás sea la culpa del destino, del auto, de las carreteras resbaladizas, diablos, quizás la culpa sea incluso de Dios, sin ofender, pero no es TU culpa. Deja de sentirte culpable y ve a verlos, ¿de acuerdo?"**

_"__De acuerdo. Yo, uh, tengo que irme. Gabriel está afuera. Yo, uh, te llamaré más tarde._

**"****Llámame tan pronto como llegues. Llámame cuando sea."**

_"__Oye, Dean."_

**"****¿Si?"**

_"__¿Normalmente eres así de bueno con las personas que conociste hace solo un mes?"_

**"****No soy así de bueno ni siquiera con algunas personas que he conocido toda mi vida."**

_"__¿Entonces por qué es esto?"_

**"****Porque tú, idiota, eres un raro. Ahora ve."**

_"__Adiós, Dean."_

**"****Hablamos pronto, querido."**

* * *

><p><strong>07:17 am.<br>****Estás bien?**

_07:18 am.  
><em>_Tu preocupación es taaaaaan conmovedora._

**07:19 am.  
><strong>**Cas?**

_07:19 am.  
><em>_Intenta otra vez, amoroso._

**07:20 am.  
><strong>**Gabriel.**

_07:21 am.  
><em>_No suenas susceptible? Y no. Adivina OTRA VEZ._

**07:22 am.  
><strong>**Dónde está Cas?**

_07:23 am.  
><em>_Así que así es como va a ser? Mi nombre es Balthazar. Cassie ya está dormido._

_/foto adjunta/_

_No se ve simplemente angelical?_

**07:24 am.  
><strong>**No tienen camas? Por qué dejas que duerma así?**

_07:25 am.  
><em>_Si, tú trata de mover al tipo. Pesa 70 u 80 kgs, no soy más que un débil._

**07:25 am.  
><strong>**Correcto, escucha, amigo, dile a Cas que me llame cuando despierte.**

_07:26 am.  
><em>_PERO POR QUÉ NO HABLAS CONMIGO?_

_07:27 am.  
><em>_DEAN._

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 06:57 pm./_

_"__Cas, hola."_

_"__Uh, ¿quién es?"_

_"__Es Sam."_

_"__Hola, Sam. ¿Está Dean ahí?"_

_"__Jesús, Cas, suenas exhausto. ¿Dormiste?"_

_"__Si, Sam."_

_"__De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dean está bajo el capó, déjame solo- DEAN. DEAN. ES CAS. CAAAAS. Ahí viene."_

**"****Ey, Cas."**

_"__Dean."_

**"****Suenas jodidamente exhausto, por favor dime que tuviste algo de sueño real en una cama de verdad."**

_"__Uh, no exactamente. Yo solo, acabamos de terminar con todo el asunto de encuentro familiar. Están planeando el, uh-"_

**"****¿Funeral?"**

_"__Si. Si. Quizás me quede aquí por algunos días. Yo solo, no puedo-"_

**"****Cas, está bien. No tienes que explicarme nada."**

_"__Si, no, lo sé. Pero, yo solo- uh, te estoy dejando saber. Volveré el domingo por la noche."_

**"****¿Quieres decir mañana por la noche? Cas, es realmente tiempo suficiente para-"**

_"__El funeral es mañana por la mañana. El accidente fue una gran noticia, ya saben todos. Volveré mañana por la noche."_

**"****Eso es, uh, eso es bueno, Cas."**

_"__Bien."_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"****Cas, estás-"**

_"__Si me preguntas si estoy bien, voy a golpearte a través del teléfono."_

**"****Pensé que la expresión era, "besarme a través del teléfono."**

_"__Eso también, si quieres."_

**"…"**

_"__¿Qué?"_

**"****Nada, nada. Solo, ¿cuándo comenzamos a hablar más que a enviarnos mensajes?"**

_"__Cuando te di el mejor sexo telefónico que jamás tendrás."_

**"…****De acuerdo, Cas, creo que necesitas dormir. Justo ahora."**

_"__Urgh, solo necesito olvidar."_

**"****Eso puede arreglarse."**

_"__Cóm- ¿qué? No. Cállate, Dean."_

**"****Solo estoy ofrecie-"**

_"__No lo hagas."_

**"****¿Tentado?"**

_"__Cierra la boca."_

**"****Todo lo que digo es que podría ayudar con, ya sabes, la frustración."**

_"__Y yo digo que no puedo masturbarme en el hospital."_

**"****Ve al baño de hombres."**

_"__Estoy en el baño de hombres, Dean."_

**"****Imagina que estoy empujándote contra la pared."**

_"__Dea-"_

**"****Sé cómo luces, Cas. Puedo imaginarme mirándote cuando estoy sobre mis rodillas en frente de ti-"**

_"__Dean."_

**"****Jugando con la hebilla de tu cintu-"**

_"__Dean, si no te detienes ahora, puede que me trastorne aquí. ¿Realmente quieres que algún sujeto al azar me vea así?"_

**"****Hmm, buen punto."**

_"__Yo- te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"_

**"****Seguro."**

_"__¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando estabas, uh, hablándome?"_

**"****Buscando comida en el refrigerador, ¿por qué?"**

_"__Estás completamente inafectado por esto."_

**"****Me gusta el sonido de ti cuando estás trastornado."**

_"__Jamás me has escuchado trastornado."_

**"****Exacto."**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> ¡El próximo es el último! Debo decir que me encanta este fic, lo encontré tan original cuando lo leí. Ahora estoy en plena traducción de un fic _altamente_ Wing!Kink así que si hay alguna Winger presente... uff, prepárese.

Aprovecho de pedir disculpas a todos los que están esperando la actualización de T&S, toda la espera valdrá la pena, lo juro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 11:11 pm./_

**"****Pide un deseo, Cas."**

_"__¿Dean?"_

**"****Ey."**

_"__Ey."_

**"****¿Por qué estás susurrando?**

_"__Hermanos y parientes en todas partes."_

**"****¿Así que no puedes hacer ningún sonido mientras tienes el orgasmo que estoy a punto de darte?"**

_"__Dean."_

**"****Jesús, ya suenas tan arruinado."**

_"__¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?"_

**"****No lo soy, solo quiero darte un orgasmo que te mereces."**

_"__Pero, ¿por qué en frente de mi familia?"_

**"****Me gusta el peligro. ¿A ti te gusta el peligro, Cas?"**

_"__Dean, no es el momento adecuado."_

**"****¿Dónde estás?"**

_"__En la sala de estar. Hay muchos parientes alrededor."_

**"****¿Estás solo?"**

_"__Algo así. Todos están ocupados entre ellos. Estoy en un sofá."_

**"****Muy bien entonces. Perfecto. ¿Qué estás usando?"**

_"__Dean, por favor, no empieces."_

**"****¡Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes en tus momentos más oscuros!"**

_"__¿Estás haciendo una broma acerca de la muerte de mis hermanos?"_

**"****¡No! ¿Por qué piensas que lo hago? Solo estoy preguntando qué tienes sobre tu sensual trasero."**

_"__Camisa blanca. Chaleco negro. Corbata negra. Pantalones negros. ¿Qué esperabas?"_

**"****Un vestido."**

_"__¿Qué?"_

**"****Era una broma."**

_"__Correcto. ¿Qué estás usando __**tú**__ Dean?"_

**"****Mi uniforme de trabajo. Estoy en el trabajo en reali- Qué… Cas, oh, por Dios, ¿acabo de escuchar un jadeo?"**

_"…__No."_

**"****De acuerdo, ¡sírvete! Imagina que estoy desabotonando mi chaqueta de trabajo. Es solo esto y mi pecho desnudo."**

_"__Dean, mi familia. Está. Justo. Aquí."_

**"****¿Y? Solo te describí mi vestuario. No es nada sucio. Sería sucio si te dijera que estoy arrodillado frente a ese sillón en el que estás sentado y bajando la cremallera de tus pantalones con mis dientes."**

_"__Cállate."_

**"****Oh, podría callarme. Mi lengua estaría ocupada trazando una línea a lo largo de tus muslos. Ahora te quito la ropa interior. Te estoy besando. Lamiéndote. Incluso mordiendo. En todas partes. ¿Cómo te sientes, Cas?"**

_"__De acuerdo, tienes lo que querías, ¡solo deja de hacerme preguntas y termina lo que empezaste!"_

**"****Mi mano se unió a mi boca y ahora te estoy masturbando. Despacio al principio, luego más rápido, luego lento nuevamente. Te estoy torturando, Cas. ¿Te estás tocando?"**

_"__No puedo, mi familia-"_

**"****Correcto, familia. ¿Sabes qué? Que se jodan, quiero que te toques, quiero que lo sientas. Vamos."**

_"__No puedo solo sentarme ahí con una mano dentro de mis bóxer."_

**"****Entonces no lo hagas. Tócate a través de la ropa. Estoy seguro de que estás tan caliente que lo sentirás."**

_"__Dean, yo- jódete, me correré sobre la ropa, lo juro por Dios-"_

**"****Eso es lo que quiero que hagas, vamos Cas, imagíname ahí contigo, olvida a tu familia, olvida que estás completamente vestido, somos solo tú y yo, estoy sobre mis rodillas en mi jodido uniforme, vamos-"**

_"__¡Maldición!"_

**"****¿Cas?"**

_"…"_

**"****¿Caaaaaas? ¿Estás vivo?"**

_"…"_

**"****Cas, en serio, si no respondes-"**

_"__Lo siento. Tuve que correr al baño."_

_"__Y deja de reírte."_

**"****Oh, eres adorable."**

_"__Jódete."_

**"****Sé que quieres hacerlo."**

_"__Pensé que eso era una cosa de una sola vez."_

**"****Si, bueno. Tú estabas demasiado callado."**

_"__Dean, estoy en una casa llena de personas en duelo."_

**"****Te hizo sentir mejor."**

_"…__Si, lo hizo."_

**"****¿Veeeees?"**

_"__Jódete mucho."_

**"****Lo sé, lo sé."**

**"****¿Por qué estamos en silencio?"**

_"__Yo, uh, ¿no sé qué decir?"_

**¿Qué dijiste la última vez?"**

_"__Te quedaste dormido."_

**"****Lo cual fue maleducado de mi parte."**

_"__Cierra la boca, Dean."_

**"****Deja de decir eso tan… afectuosamente."**

_"__Seguro."_

_"__Tengo que ir con mi familia ahora."_

**"****De acuerdo."**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"__¿Dean?"_

**"****¿Si?"**

_"__Mi vuelo arriba a las 03:45 am."_

**"****De acuerdo."**

_"__No tengo mi auto."_

**"****Quieres- Cas, quiero decir-"**

_"__¿Si no te molesta?"_

**"****No, ¡no, está bien! Realmente, te recogeré."**

_"__Gracias, Dean."_

**"****Shh, ve a mezclarte. Hablaré contigo más tarde."**

_"__Adiós. Y te odio."_

**"****Adiós. Y no, no lo haces."**

_"__No lo hago."_

* * *

><p>2 de Septiembre<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>09:12 am.<br>****NECESITO AZÚCAR.**

_09:13 am.  
><em>_No._

**09:15 am.  
><span>****POR FAVOR, CAS, POR FAVOR. ESTOY TENIENDO UNA BAJA DE AZÚCAR AQUÍ.**

_09:16 am.  
><em>_Realmente es tu culpa. Ve a la cocina y consíguela._

**09:17 am.  
><span>****Luke está abajo. Acaba de llegar del hospital.**

_09:18 am.  
><em>_Alguna novedad?_

**09:20 am.  
><span>****No que haya escuchado.**

_09:21 am.  
><em>_Honestamente, no creí que aparecería para el funeral._

**09:22 am.  
><span>****Siempre se preocupó más por Michael. Pero Raphael era su hermano también. No se perdería el funeral de un hermano, no importa cuánto se odiaran el uno al otro.**

_09:24 am.  
><em>_Luke va a quedarse, aparentemente. Cuándo parte nuestro vuelo?_

**09:25 am.  
><span>****Ya te dije, Cassy. No te lo diré de nuevo, por la baja de azúcar.**

_09:26 am.  
><em>_Dean vendrá a recogerme._

**09:27 am.  
><span>****Oh, jódete. QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN PASE A RECOGERME AL AEROPUERTO A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TENERLO, POR QUÉ CAS, POR QUÉÉÉÉÉ?**

**09:28 am.  
><span>****Quizás exageré.**

**09:29 am.  
><span>****ERES TÚ EL QUE SE ACABA DE IR?**

**09:30 am.  
><span>****VAS A IR A HABLAR CON TU AMOOOR?**

**09:32 am.  
><span>****CAS?**

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 09:28 am./_

**"****¿Aún estás en el funeral?"**

_"__Terminó temprano."_

**"****Bastante temprano."**

_"__Lo enterramos en la madrugada."_

**"****Eso es… deprimente. Sabes, recuerdo enterrar a mi madre en la madrugada. Mi padre me dijo más tarde que era porque ahí fue cuando le propuso matrimonio, la había despertado justo antes del amanecer, la había llevado a este lugar en el impala y había enlistado todo lo que amaba de ella. Cuando el sol finalmente salió, él la besó y le pidió que se casara con él."**

_"__Eso suena maravilloso. Más como algo que una madre diría."_

**"****Si, bueno, él estaba borracho y accidentalmente me había golpeado y se estaba disculpando, así que no lo cuestioné realmente."**

_"__Dean."_

**"****¿Si?"**

_"__¿Por qué?"_

**"****¿Por qué, qué?"**

_"__¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? ¿Por qué estás diciéndome cosas personales? ¿Por qué estás enviándome fotos a través del teléfono? ¿Por qué vas a ir a recogerme a las 4 de la mañana?"_

**"****¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?"**

_"__Dean."_

**"****En serio, Cas. Mira, sé que eres un profesor así que tienes este horrible hábito de pensar demasiado las cosas. No pienses demasiado en esto, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo motivos ocultos, te hablo porque me gusta hablar contigo, te cuento cosas porque es sencillo hablar contigo. Te envié una foto por teléfono porque estaba borracho y te voy a recoger a las 4 de la mañana porque quiero conocerte, porque eres asombroso y has pasado por muchas cosas, así que no quiero que tomes algún deprimente taxi a casa."**

_"__Gabriel va a tomar algún deprimente taxi a casa."_

**"****Gabriel va a tomar algún deprimente taxi en la tienda más cercana que abra las 24 horas y a comprar un montón de dulces."**

_"__Cierto."_

**"****Así que, ¿alguna otra pregunta profunda?"**

_"__¿Cómo puede ser esto tan sencillo?"_

**"****Cas, ¿te gusto?"**

_"…__Qué quieres decir con gustar?"_

**"****Quiero decir, ¿quieres arrancarme la ropa y ponerte perverso conmigo. Además, te gusto como, 'ey, no me importaría salir con este chico'?"**

_"…"_

**"****¿Cas?"**

_"__¡Si! Si, quiero decir, si, uh, no que, ya sabes-"_

**"****A mí también, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si tú estás bien con eso y yo estoy bien con eso, no necesitamos tener alguna gigantesca historia de amor con momentos profundos y lecciones de vida, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy genial con lo que sea que tengamos."**

_"__Wow. De acuerdo, no estaba esperando esto. ¿Sam te dijo que dijeras todo eso?"_

**"****Estoy ofendido, Cas. ¿Piensas que no puedo hablar acerca de mis sentimientos sin que alguien me diga que lo haga?"**

_"__Lo hizo, ¿no es así?"_

**"****No sé de lo que estás hablando."**

_"__Seguro, no lo sabes, cariño. Voy al hospital a visitar a Michael."_

**"****Si, de acuerdo- espera, ¿qué? ¿No fue el funeral esta mañana?"**

_"__¿Si?"_

**"****Entonces, um, ¿por qué vas al hospital?"**

_"__Fue el funeral de Raphael, Dean. Michael aún está vivo. Está en coma."_

**"****Yo… no sabía eso. Wow, ¿de verdad?"**

_"__Si. Luke nunca deja su lado. Solo le habla sin detenerse sobre Dios sabe qué."_

**"****¿Es difícil para ti? Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que lo es. Yo- ¿estás bien?"**

_"__He estado mejor. Pero, ya sabes, estoy mejor que Luke. Él y Michael eran particularmente unidos antes de que él se fuera, no lo sé, Luke preferiría tener a Mike enojado con él que en esa cama de hospital."_

**"****Michael tendrá difícil odiar a Luke cuando se despierte para encontrarlo ahí."**

_"__Es triste. Ellos nunca se odiaron. Realmente se amaban. Era como si se necesitaran mutuamente, ¿sabes? Michael ayudó a Luke con su lado más siniestro y Luke le enseñó a Mike como divertirse."_

**"****Eso suena genial."**

_"__Urgh, lo siento. Solo comencé a hablar y-"_

**"****No, no, está bien. Nunca hablas mucho acerca de tu familia y sé cómo se siente, perder a alguien cercano. Expresar tus pensamientos ayuda. Habla conmigo."**

_"__De acuerdo. Así que, realmente estuvo esta vez que-"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>"¿<span>****CONSEGUISTE MI AZÚCAR?"**

_"__Quítate, Gabe."_

**"¿****LO HICISTE?"**

_"__SANTA- OW- ¡LUKE! ¡BALTHAZAR! ¡AYUDA!"_

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

_"__¡Luke, Gabriel se volvió loco!"_

"Gabriel, quítate de encima de Cas."

**"****Me gusta, es blandito."**

_"__Gabriel, mi espalda, duele, bájate."_

"Gabriel, vamos. Hay helado en el refrigerador."

**"****Gracias a Dios. Wow, Luke, mírate, todo un hermano mayor."**

_"__No hay helado en el refrigerador."_

**"****¡LUKE NOVAK!"**

_"__Si, de acuerdo, buena suerte con eso. Yo voy a ir y evitar a Gabriel."_

* * *

><p><em>05:21 pm.<br>__Gracias, Sam._

_05:22 pm.  
><span>__Alguien debía hacerlo._

* * *

><p><em><span>05:22 pm.<br>__Me debes una, idiota._

**05:23 pm.  
><strong>**Lo que sea, perra. Tú eras el único con la actitud de 'te entiendo' y el consejo de Cosmopolitan.**

* * *

><p><em>Llamada entrante; 03:50 am./_

**"****¿Cas?"**

_"__Ey, solo estaba confirmando, para, ya sabes."_

**"****¿Asegurarte de que no estaba durmiendo?"**

_"__Bastante."_

**"****No estoy durmiendo. Estoy esperándote afuera."**

_"__¿En serio?"_

**"****Si."**

_"__¿En seeeerio?"_

**"****¿Cas?"**

_"__Dean, creo que estoy nervioso."_

**"****¿Yo también? Vamos, Cas. ¿Gabriel está contigo?"**

_"__No, huyó a alguna parte, clamando por azúcar."_

**"****Adorable. Sal o yo iré por ti."**

_"__Estoy afuera."_

**"****¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"**

_"__Yo…"_

**"****Cas."**

_"__No eres para nada amenazante. Puedo ver la expresión de tu rostro. También luces nervioso."_

**"****Puedes ver- ¿dónde estás?"**

_"__A la izquierda."_

**"…"**

_"__Tu otra izquierda."_

**"****Por favor dime que no eres ese anciano con la barba."**

_"__Un poco a la derecha."_

**"****Oh."**

_"__Hola."_

**"****Ey."**

_"…"_

**"****Deberías venir a mis brazos. Como, ahora. En este instante. Antes si es posible."**

* * *

><p><strong><span>07:01 am.<br>****NO REGRESASTE A CASA ANOCHE.**

_07:02 am.  
><em>_Irrumpiste en mi apartamento anoche?_

**07:04 am.  
><span>****No exactamente. No es irrumpir si tengo las llaves.**

_07:05 am.  
><em>_Estoy en la casa de Dean._

**07:06 am.  
><span>****TE DIVERTISTE? APUESTO A QUE SOLO SE SENTARON A COMER BOLLOS Y MENSAJEAR.**

_07:07 am.  
><em>_COMO UN HECHO, ME LO FOLLÉ Y AHORA NO QUIERE SALIR DE LA CAMA. Y bollos?_

**07:08 am.  
><span>****Referencia a Doctor Who, Winchester. Cas lo hubiera entendido. QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI HERMANO?**

_07:09 am.  
><em>_Necesita dormir algo antes de su clase de las 9._

**07:10 am.  
><span>****De acuerdo, te daré el amenazante discurso del hermano mayor más tarde, ¿está bien? Es algo temprano para mí.**

_07:12 am.  
><em>_De acuerdo._

* * *

><p>De: Luke<br>Para: Gabriel  
>Mensaje: MIKE ESTÁ DESPIERTO.<p>

**De: Gabriel  
><span>****Para: Luke  
><span>****Mensaje: YAY. FOLLARON. FELICIDAD POR TODAS PARTES.**

De: Luke  
>Para: Gabriel<br>Mensaje: FIESTA. SALGAMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA. DEBO IRME, MIKE COMENZÓ A FASTIDIAR SOBRE EL TRABAJO Y ESA MIERDA.

**De: Gabriel  
><span>****Para: Luke  
><span>****Mensaje: GENIAL. PODEMOS DARLE AL WINCHESTER JUNTOS LA AMENAZA.**

De: Luke  
>Para: Gabriel<br>Mensaje: LA CUAL AMENAZAMOS CON DESTRIPARLO, CORTARLE LAS PELOTAS Y DÁRSELAS DE COMER Y DEJAR EL RESTO DE ÉL ENSANGRENTADO Y PARA QUE LOS PERROS LO MASTIQUEN?

**De: Gabriel  
><span>****Para: Luke  
><span>****Mensaje: Esa es la razón por la que eres mi favorito.**

De: Luke  
>Para: Gabriel<br>Mensaje: Desaparece, mi favorito está demandando mi atención.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> ¡Último! Realmente me encanta este fic. Debo decir que estoy actualizando a las _cuatro de la mañana_. Justo en ese momento sabes que amas las traducciones. Mañana voy a subir dos nuevas traducciones (espero - subiré al menos una) así que atentas(?) Muchas gracias por seguir esta traducción, saludos (:


End file.
